1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer case, and in particular to a computer case that provides an adjustable accommodation space for hard disk drives and/or interface cards to fit the needs of both the computer performance fanatics and enterprises that use a large number of hard disk drives and to allow for mass production.
2. The Related Arts
Computers are now an indispensable utensil for daily living. With the progress of electronic performance, the consumers are no longer satisfied with the basic functions built in a main board of a computer. A variety of interface cards, including display card and sound card, are readily available from the market and can significantly improve the overall performance of a computer. However, the pursuit of performance upgrading leads to the structure of interface cards being complicated. A complicated circuit requires a size-expanded heat dissipation structure, which results in increase of the volume and length of the interface card. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer case shows such an internal space arrangement that interface card slots 1 and a fixed hard disk drive rack 2 are arranged opposite to each other and a spacing distance (T) between the two is approximately 280 mm. A new version of high performance interface card 3 is often of a length (L) as long as 342 mm, which interferes with the fixed hard disk drive rack 2. A solution to handle this problem of interference is to expand the size of the computer case, but this would cause an increase of cost. Further, the bulkiness of the large size may not be acceptable to the general consumers. Thus, it is a challenge to the industry to find a solution that overcome the problems but still suits the needs of various users.
Thus, it is desired to provide a novel structure of computer case that overcomes the above discussed problems and suits the needs of various consumers.
The present invention thus aims to provide a computer case with adjustable hard disk drive and interface card accommodation space in order to overcome the above discussed problems.